


Warmth

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Fluff, Injured Tim, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous asked: Hey. Can I ask for a continuation of the Talon Jay and Dick meet Tim mini 'verse?-----------The morning after the battle with The Court of Owls, Tim wakes up feeling incredibly warm and comfortable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a bunch of fluff (probably because I killed off my favorite character in the last fic I put up). Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

He felt warm. Not to the point it made him uncomfortable, but much warmer than he was used to feeling. Typically, his body ran colder than most, even when he was nestled under piles of blankets and comforters. There was also something unusually heavy pressed tightly along his back and his head rested against something firm and definitely not his pillow. His hand rested against what seemed to be the same firm thing his head was lying on and he flexed his fingers experimentally to see if he could figure it out without opening his eyes.

A deep grumble caused what he was lying on to move slightly and something heavy dropped across his waist. The thing at his back began to move as well, making him immediately aware of a pair of legs wrapped around one of his own. When what he realized had to be a hand on his waist began to move, he noticed his leg was draped across the person’s waist the way their arm had wrapped around his. Another arm wrapped around his waist from behind, tipping him off to the fact a second person was pressed against his back.

Tim forced his eyes opened to find himself looking at a familiar man with tanned skin and long eyelashes that brushed the skin below his eyelid. He blinked his eyes several times to clear his vision and mind of sleep, then looked back up at the man he had been sleeping on. The events of the night before came flooding back to him and his hand moved to his throat before he could even think about doing it. A little throb of pain pulsed through his neck as his fingers brushed against the abused skin and he let out a breathy gasp in surprise.

Blue-green eyes looked down at him in concern, then the hand on his thigh gently grabbed hold of his wrist to move his hand away. Their fingers tangled lazily together as Jason brought their hands down to rest against Tim’s thigh. Jason shifted his head to the side and made an odd face that had Tim laughing silently into his muscular chest. The arm around his waist gave a little squeeze and what felt like it could be a kiss was pressed against the top of his head.

“Why are you two awake? It’s too early for that.” Dick’s voice came out sluggishly and several of his words slurred together. “I was having such a nice dream, too. Although, I can’t say I minded waking up to this. Very comfortable.”

Tim hummed under his breath as he pressed harder against Jason’s body, knowing Dick would follow him to keep their bodies together. “Agreed. You two are so warm. Might never get out of bed again.”

“Don’t talk too much. You’ll make your throat worse.”

“It’s fine. The pain will go away in a few days.”

“It might go away faster if you don’t talk and it’ll probably be less painful.”

“Didn’t realize you were a doctor.”

“Doctor Grayson. Has a nice ring to it.” The warmth against his back began to pull away and Tim let out a displeased whine at the rush of cold. “Relax. I’ll be back in a minute. I’m just going to get an ice pack for your throat and a glass of water. Promise to warm you up again when I get back.”

“Fine. Jason’s warmer than you anyways.”

“I’m wounded, Timmy. Straight through the heart.”

“You’ll live.”

A wounded noise left Dick’s mouth and he stumbled dramatically to the door with a hand clutched tightly against his chest. Tim hid his laughter against Jason’s chest and found Dick gone when he looked back at the door. He moved his attention to Jason and was surprised to find the older man watching him with a soft expression on his face. An unexpected blush warmed his cheek, something he was sure Jason would notice due to his pale complexion.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just looking.”

He felt his blush darken and he considered turning his face away so Jason wouldn’t be able to see it. “Why?”

“Maybe I’m a little curious.”

“What about?”

“About you.”

“What do you want to know?”

“You would freely tell me whatever I wanted to know?” The raised eyebrow Jason sent him made it obvious he couldn’t believe Tim would be so open with him. “Anything at all?”

“I don’t know any reason I wouldn’t.”

“I’m a Talon.”

“Were, not am. They’re gone. You’re just Jason now and you can be anything you want. What do you want to do?”

While Jason stared blankly up at the ceiling, his free arm shifted so he could run his hand methodically up and down Tim’s side. “I don’t know. For so long, all I’ve wanted is to destroy The Court. I never thought about what would happen after.”

“You don’t have to decide right away. You have plenty of time to figure out what you want.”

“There might be one thing I can think of.”

“What’s that?” Tim readjusted his head to see Jason better and winced at the pain twisting his neck caused him.

“Careful.”

“I’m fine. Tell me what you were thinking. I bet I can help.”

“Maybe. If you don’t mind spending more time with me.”

“Doing what?”

Despite the fact he was lying down, Jason managed to shrug his shoulders slightly. “Anything. This is nice, but… Dick’s been the only person I could trust for a long time. We’ve gone through a lot together and we both have things that haunt us. Getting used to all this again is going to be difficult. We’re used to having to watch our back constantly. I can’t imagine that going away anytime soon.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Falling asleep around someone we don’t know isn’t exactly easy for us.”

“Oh, but why me? You both knew Bruce and Barbara before. Neither of you know anything about me. Why would you feel comfortable around me?”

“Might be because you’re so small.” A smirk crossed Jason’s face that made him look absurdly handsome. “I could just roll on top of you and crush you.”

“Romantic.”

“Were you expecting something romantic?”

“You slept in my bed all night, you’re holding my hand, and I’m practically lying on you. Not much of a stretch.”

“Dick and I-”

“Are together? I know, but I don’t think Dick would have a problem with me joining.”

“Definitely not.” Dick had his hip resting against the doorframe and a pleased expression on his face. “I certainly enjoy the view, but I’d rather join you.”

“Then come back to bed.”

“That innocent face hides how tempting you are.”

“Never had a reason to be. Maybe the two of you bring it out of me.”

The bed dipped as Dick crawled in behind him, running his hand teasingly along Tim’s chest while he got comfortable. “I like the sound of that. What do you think, Jay? He’s so pretty and innocent and he could be ours.”

“I’m not a product for sell.”

“Of course not. Much too valuable for that, but Jay can be stubborn and old-fashioned.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”

“No, but I’m impatient.” Lips brushed slowly along Tim’s ear, causing him to shudder at the unexpected touch. “Can we make him our pretty bird, Jay? He’s been so kind to us and strong and smart. Don’t you think he’ll fit right in?”

“Quit teasing him.”

“You haven’t answered the question.”

Tim squeezed Jason’s hand at the same time he saw Dick carding his long fingers through Jason’s thick hair. “I can’t imagine ever saying no to either of you. You’re both too convincing for your own good.”

“That’s a yes. Isn’t that exciting, Timmy?”

“Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
